Standing on the Edge
by DragonXWriter87
Summary: Dumbledores announcement of Harry Potter's death rocks the wizarding world so soon after his defeat of Voldemoert. Everyone is trying to move on but Draco is having dreams about Harry. Could Dumbledore have lied? Draco is the only one who thinks so. H/D
1. Chapter 1

AN- This story was adopted from the4gottenmarauder. I hope those of you that began reading it on her profile will still enjoy it. I have some great ideas and hope everything goes well.

Harry Potter watched with wide eyes as the worst of the unforgivables flew from the end of his wand. The world stood still as the sickly green stream of light struck Voldemort over the empty cavity where his heart would be if he had one.

As the dark lords body fell lifelessly to the ground the world began to move again in a wild commotion, Harry's breath caught in his throat as a curse sank into his shoulder. He turned to face Bellatrix LeStrange and lifted his wand with a sneer on his face. He didn't have time however to form any words as an excruciating pain shot through his body.

Harry cried out as he fell to the ground writhing in a pain worse than any cruciatus he had ever received.

When Harry opened his eyes again he was looking around a pale green room Professor Dumbledore was sitting beside the bed in a suit and tie with his long hair tied back in a low ponytail.

"Ah thank goodness you've awoken Mr. Moore." Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir, who are you talking to? I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry raised and eyebrow at the man questioning the mans sanity again.

"Oh, it's worse than I feared." Dumbledore clucked his tongue. "I'd hoped some rest would have brought you back to your old self."

"What are you talking about sir? I just defeated Voldemort I'm better than ever." Harry exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Mr. Moore, Your horse threw you a few days ago. You haven't been right since then." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "You've been talking about magic and a magical school for days."

"Yes, Because I attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You are my headmaster and the greatest wizard of your time." Harry replied waving his arms around excitedly trying to make his point.

"No Mr. Moore. You attend Briarvale academy. You've been with us since the orphanage called us almost seven years ago speaking of your brilliance." Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm the dean of the school Dr. Blackwell."

"Professor Dumbledore, what is wrong with you?" Harry questioned. "My name is Harry James Potter, I attend Hogwarts and I just defeated Voldemort. Why are we sitting here doing nothing?" Harry stopped a moment and looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"Mr. Moore please listen to me," Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh. "Your name is Josiah Lee Moore. You were out with some of your classmates on a horseback ride, A snake was in your path, as your classmates tell me, your horse reared and threw you off. You are now at a hospital where they can help you to realize the reality of your life versus this alternate universe you created after your accident." Dumbledore smiled softly at the raven haired teen.

"I'm in an insane asylum?" Harry raged. "You're the one who belongs here not me!"

A woman in scrubs rushed into the room and began trying to calm Harry down.

"Mr. Moore you need to calm down before you upset the other patients." She began pushing him down into the bed.

"Then maybe you need to go tend to the other patients then!" Harry screamed. "And my name is Harry Potter I do not know any Moore's!"

After a few minutes of struggling and quite a bit of yelling on Harry's part, another nurse entered the room and shoved a needle into Harry's arm. It didn't take long for Harry to fall back into his pillows asleep.

"He's still having hallucinations." Dumbledore spoke to the nurses. "I'm afraid he'll need to stay, I had so hoped to take him back to the school."

"We will give him the best possible care Dr. Blackwell." One of the nurses smiled placing a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"I can tell you care for him deeply sir. We will contact you immediately if his condition improves." The other offered standing to escort the man out.

Dumbledore waited until he was out of sight before turning on the spot apparating back to Hogwarts school grounds. Volunteers had been working endlessly repairing the damage from the final battle and Dumbledore had called a press conference.

"Thank you all for coming." He began. "I know we are all suffering losses and it saddens me deeply to make this announcement. Harry Potter passed away this morning from his injuries." Dumbledore bowed his head a little. "A true hero with a heart of gold, Harry was a mischievous student with a knack for breaking the rules, but always in the best interest of others." Dumbledore went on to speak about Harry's various achievements before turning to more important matters on his mind. Who the best candidate for minister would be,

Hermione's eyes welled with tears at Dumbledore's announcement. Next to her Ron fainted hitting the ground with a soft thud. Everyone was still in too much shock to notice. Harry had been in the hospital since the battle and Dumbledore hadn't allowed any visitors in to see the teen. She and Ron hadn't been able to say goodbye even.

Hermione didn't notice Draco until his hand was on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He murmured before turning to quickly stride away again.

"Draco wait!" Hermione called out.

Draco stopped with his shoulders hunched and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Did you ever get around to telling him?" Hermione asked softly. Draco turned to face her with a sad smile on his face.

"No, he had enough on his mind already, and I didn't want to give him another reason to hate me."

"Draco, He never hated you. He told me once that he wished he could hate you for everything you'd done to us but he couldn't bring himself to feel that way." Hermione tried to comfort the blond while tears streamed down her cheeks for the loss of her friend.

Draco gave a slight nod before replying. "Go see to the weasel. You and I will talk again soon."

Hermione gave him a quick hug before returning to where Ron was still out cold on the ground. As she worked on bringing him around she thought back to when Draco had originally approached her asking for help.

"_Granger?" Draco whispered from behind a book shelf._

"_Malfoy if you want to talk to me, you're going to have to come out here and sit down." Hermione replied not taking her eyes off of her book. She had noticed a change in him since school began and she was curious._

"_Granger, I need help." He replied moving slowly to sit down next to her looking around the empty library cautiously. _

"_You've called me names and caused more problems for me than everyone else at this school combined and you want me to help you? Why?" Hermione asked laying her book down._

"_I don't want to be one of them anymore. I can't do it." Draco replied._

"_And why should I believe you?" Hermione questioned crossing her arms._

"_You shouldn't. I mean you really have no reason to." Draco replied flustered. "Use veritaserum I don't care I do whatever I have to to prove myself to you." He reached up to run his hand through his usually pristine hair._

"_Malfoy, What is wrong with your arm?" Hermione gasped seeing a dark stain seeping through his shirt sleeve._

"_I tried to get rid of it." Draco whispered looking around the library again before pulling up his sleeve. The area around the dark mark looked like hamburger. The snakes head was missing it looked like he had cut it out of his arm. The rest of the mark was red and burnt looking._

"_Merlin, What did you do?" Hermione asked holding her hand to her mouth._

"_I told you. I tried to get rid of it." Draco sighed pulling his sleeve down again._

"_Why me? Why didn't you go to Dumbledore or Harry?" Hermione couldn't stop badgering him with questions._

"_Because if I go to Dumbledore with this thing on my arm, he will make me be a spy like Snape. Potter, you know as well as I do tends to act first and think later. He would curse me first then try to figure something out from there. You seemed to be the more intelligent and rational choice." Draco let out a breath looking at the girl waiting for her answer. _

"_So, what exactly is it you would like me to do Malfoy?" Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose._

"_Would you talk to Harry for me? If he tells Dumbledore I wouldn't make a good spy maybe he'll leave me alone." The look on Malfoy's face made him look like an abused puppy._

"_Alright. I'll do it." Hermione finally agreed. "Be at the Portrait of the Duke of Petersburg tonight at eight. You better be worth my time." She glared._

"_Sorry Granger, I'm gay." Draco winked before striding out of the library leaving a confused Hermione behind. _

When Harry woke up again an attractive young nurse was bustling around the room opening the curtains.

"Good morning Mr. Moore." She smiled brightly. "Would you like to get out of bed today and meet the other residents?"

"You make it sound like we are neighbors in an apartment building." Harry scoffed.

"Oh, Come now Mr. Moore cheer up. Let's put a smile on that face. Up you get." The nurse coaxed grabbing for his hands to pull him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

Harry rolled his eyes but sat up regardless.

"My name is Melissa," She chirped pulling Harry's shirt over his head.

"And my name is Harry Potter, Now if you don't mind I can dress myself." Harry snapped yanking the clean pajama bottoms out of her hand.

"Of course Mr. Moore." She sighed taking a step away she continued to stand there watching him.

"In privacy please." Harry practically growled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moore. It's mandatory to keep constant surveillance on you for the first forty-eight hours that you are here.

"Well isn't that just peachy." Harry scowled stripping down and putting the clean clothes on. "Enjoy that part of your job do you?" Harry snapped turning around to see the nurses eyes still on him.

"You know I used to turn my head when my patients changed." Melissa pursed her lips a moment. "But then one time I turned my head and in mere seconds the patient had a fork pressed into my throat. Forgive me for not wanting to go through that again." As she approached him her long hair blew away from her neck and Harry was able to see the scars on her neck where the fork prongs had penetrated the skin.

"But I'm not crazy." Harry replied easily. "I know who I am, where I am. And what's real and fake."

"You are here because you created a magical world in your subconscious and you are unable to tell the difference between the real world and your make believe one. That doesn't sound very sane to me. Though it does sound fun." Melissa winked at him. "Now would you like to meet everyone else or not?"

Harry shook his head, there would be no easy way out of this one.

Draco let himself into his flat throwing his cloak over the arm of a chair. After his parents had been arrested Malfoy Manor was left to him but he had left that life behind and had no desire to return to it.

He plopped into a chair summoning a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey.

Draco sat there sipping his drink thinking about that day. He pulled up his sleeve looking at his forearm. Harry was the reason he no longer had to hide his arm in shame. Hermione was the one he had to thank for that.

A small smile came to his face as he thought back on it.

_Draco waited patiently outside of the portrait. He had figured out from the raised voices coming from behind it that this was the private room Potter had been given when they returned for their seventh year of school._

"_Fine Hermione, but if he betrays us it's on your head." Harry exclaimed from inside. "Let him in."_

_Draco stood back as the portrait door opened and Hermione poked her head out. "Get in here before he changes his mind." She snapped._

_Draco entered the room looking around at the deep red walls and polished wood paneling. _

"_Pull up your sleeve and come here Malfoy." Harry demanded._

_Draco began to argue about being spoken to like a dog but one glare from Hermione silenced him and he approached to couch Harry was sitting on and pulled up his sleeve._

_Harry's had shot out grabbing onto Draco's forearm. _

_The blond screamed in pain yanking his arm away. "What the hell was that for?" Draco exclaimed wide eyed._

"_You're welcome Malfoy." Harry retorted leaning back into the couch with a sneer. _

_Draco looked closer at his arm. It was still red and burnt but it was only skin. The dark mark no longer marred his pale skin._

"_How did you do that?" Draco exclaimed almost laughing in relief._

"_The power that he knows not." Harry smirked._

Draco somehow found his way out of his memory with a sad smile. If he had to pinpoint the moment he fell in love with Harry that would be the one.

The4gottenmarauder's original AN- I know this might be a little confusing because it jumps around a lot. That will only happen for the first two or three chapters. Right now I just need you to know everyone's back story. So tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Undecided? Read and review. Oh yeah I don't own any of this I just play with it.

AN- everything in this chapter was left exactly as Marauder had it, but I still don't own any of it either.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione apparated outside the wards of the burrow and walked in through the front gate. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and asked about her day but it was half hearted. The whole family was being ridiculous in Hermione's opinion. She was sad too they had lost a lot including Fred and Harry. But she refused to disgrace their memories and what they fought for by holing up and hiding from the world.

She was going to live her life to the fullest and do as she wished because that is what they had lost their lives fighting for.

"Did you hear? Dumbledore is running for minister." Hermione overheard George telling Ginny on her way up to Ron's room. Hermione had went and got a flat in London not long after graduating and had thought maybe Ron would move in with her or at least get his own place. Moving in with George above the shop in Diagon Alley would even be better than what he was currently doing with his life.

She entered his room and found the red head exactly as she had expected to find him. Laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

The two of them had had a pretty decent relationship during the war, childish bickering aside. But now Ron barely looked at her and hardly ever even left his room. There hadn't been an official break up because Hermione hadn't wanted to be the reason Ron became even more melancholy than he already was. It had been close to a year since they had been told of Harry's passing and this was getting to be too much.

"Honestly Ronald," She shook her head. "Are you ever going to leave your room? Leave the house even? Or are you going to waste you life away laying in bed moping?"

Ron turned his head towards her his face blank. "You don't understand Mione, I lost my brother and my best mate. I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about them."

"I do understand Ronald. I lost them too. But you can't put your life on hold because of that. They would have wanted you to live your life not throw it away sulking." Hermione spoke as gently as she could but she was quickly getting irritated.

"I'm going out to dinner tonight to celebrate and if you want this 'relationship' to continue you will be there."

"Celebrate what?" Ron asked.

Hermione huffed and looked at him with narrow eyes. "I told you this morning before I headed to work that I was accepted into Oxford."

"Oh yeah the muggle school. Why are you going to school again Mione? We finished already." Ron asked ignoring the dinner invitation.

"I'm going back to school to get my degree in psychiatry." Hermione crossed her arms. It was this family that had helped her make her final career choice. She wanted to help people like them, but she was at her wits end and didn't know how.

"Dinner at seven at The Red Cape. Be there or you and I and whatever we have left is gone." Hermione pursed her lips and left the room. She ignored the rest of the family and stalked out the door turning on her heel she apparated away.

When she felt herself on solid ground again she was in the alleyway outside of a wizarding apartment building in the rich part of town. She could only dream of affording one of these flats. At least until she finished school and her internship.

Hermione chuckled and entered the building taking the elevator to the eleventh floor. She stepped out of the elevator and went to the end of the hall straightening her hair and her shirt before knocking on the door.

Every time she came the occupant would ask why she knocked and didn't just come in. Today would be no different. The door opened and Draco looked out into the hallway.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you to just come in?" He asked with a smile opening the door a little wider to let her in.

"Draco, the one time I decide to come in without knocking is going to be the day you have some random guy bent over you kitchen table. My apologies if that isn't something I want to see." Hermione laughed.

"Herms, you know that isn't going to happen." Draco looked at her seriously. Hermione sighed. Draco was another one of the nut cases she wanted to help.

"Draco he is gone. Dumbledore said he saw it himself."

"I don't believe it Herms, I just don't I mean I can't. I don't trust Dumbledork and I don't believe he's gone. The dreams I've been having are like he's trapped somewhere and he's reaching out to me for help." Draco argued.

"If it's true why is he only reaching out to you?" Hermione asked playing along for the time being.

"Hermione I did some research. When Harry removed my dark mark he had to put a little bit of his magic into me to push the dark magic from the mark out. Maybe his magic is connecting to any outside source it can find to help him." Draco seemed hopeful at the truth of this that Hermione didn't have the heart to shoot it down with more logical thinking.

"Still Dray, what if you are never able to find him? Are you going to stay single for the rest of your life?" Hermione asked softly.

"Don't call me that, and no I won't stay single for the rest of my life. If you can find me proof that he isn't still out there somewhere. Then and only then will I find another man." Draco crossed his arms.

"I don't want to get into this again Draco. I came to give you the good news." Hermione changed the subject. "They accepted me."

"Really!" Draco's features brightened again. "That is fantastic!"

"I wouldn't even be able to go if you hadn't insisted on paying tuition Draco. I don't know if I could ever thank you enough." Hermione blushed. It had taken months for Draco to convince her to let him pay for her continued schooling.

"Hermione if it wasn't for you I'd be dead or rotting away in a cell in Azkaban. It is the least I can do. Now when are we going to celebrate?" Draco clapped his hands together. Hermione could only laugh. The blond might be persistent on remaining single but he loved any excuse he could get to dress in his most expensive clothes and go out so people could swoon over him.

"Tonight?" Hermione suggested.

"It will be as you wish." Draco looked at the clock to gauge how much time he had to get ready.

"I have reservations for seven Draco that gives you an hour and a half." She teased.

"It's a tight squeeze but I think I can manage it." He replied in complete seriousness.

"Are all gay men this prissy or just you?" Hermione asked as he ushered her to the door.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been with one." Draco shrugged. "I'll pick you up at six thirty. Or is Ron doing that?" Draco then asked leaning on the door frame.

Hermione frowned and that was really the only answer Draco needed. "I told him where we were going and what time but I will see you at six thirty."

"Ever think maybe you should take your own advice Herms? I think it might be time to move on." Draco gave her a sympathetic look.

"I told him if he was a no show tonight it was over." Hermione looked at her shoes. "I'll see you soon Draco."

Draco watched her retreating back until she was gone before turning back inside to get ready.

"Mr. Moore, You cannot completely destroy your room every time you don't get your way." Melissa shook her head exasperated.

"I told you I didn't do it." Harry argued. In fact he had done it but it had been an accident Harry's first few months at the asylum had been almost too difficult for the man to bear. He had to hand it to Dumbledore, this plan was genius. Harry couldn't prove his sanity without breaking wizarding statute by alerting muggles to the existence of magic.

Harry wondered what his friends were doing and what Dumbledore had told them. Probably that he was dead.

Harry had known Dumbledore would try something the old coot had been hoping Harry would die with Voldemort and when that didn't work out he had devised this plan instead.

Harry had been introduced to the crazies in the building. Their weren't many only twenty or so. The nurse told him that St. Vander asylum was a very exclusive private loony bin. Harry could only laugh, one of the weird little beings had decided to call him Lemur after the nurse introduced him as Josiah Lee Moore.

Harry had gone along with being called Lemur, at least that way he wouldn't have to continuously tell people his name was Harry not Josiah. It seemed the only way out of this was to pretend magic didn't exist..When Harry had first arrived in this place he had fought everyone and everything refusing to take the mind numbing medication they forced down everyone's throats. Screaming at the nurses, Melissa had been the only one he had treated with any form of sanity and now she was the only one who would deal with him without shoving a needle full of drugs in him first. But he couldn't even explain to her that he hadn't destroyed his room on purpose and that it had been a spurt of accidental magic. He wasn't able to do any spells and had no other way to relieve the over abundance of magic.

Slowly the medication he wasn't able to hide or spit up was dulling Harry's senses. It was taking everything he had to remember Hogwarts was real and magic was real. The therapists would tell him over and over it was imaginary and that coupled with the drugs he was slowly starting to believe it.

Every night after curfew he would lay in his single bed and try to remember Ron and Hermione's faces. He would wonder how he could let them know he was okay.

For some reason the face he remembered most clearly was Malfoy's and that was the only thing that helped him keep his true sanity and not the world the people here were trying to build in his head.

"Josiah, I know it has been hard to adjust for you. Even harder than for most. But if you ever want to get out of here you need to try." Melissa sighed pulling back his blankets after putting his room back together.

"You believe me don't you?" Harry suddenly realized. "All this time you believe I am what I say I am." The nurse had made several comments over the past few months but had never come right out and said it. Now Harry was fairly certain the woman believed he was a wizard.

Melissa stepped up close to him and whispered in his ear. "I believe you Harry Potter. But my opinion will change nothing."

Harry felt a sharp jab in his arm and the next thing he knew he was waking up in the dark of his room. Not knowing if what had happened was real or not. That happened a lot actually. His dreams were so real. When he fell asleep thinking of Malfoy's face he would find himself dreaming of a small but elegant flat. Standing next to a king-size bed. Nestled in the covers of the bed Malfoy would toss and turn and make noises in his sleep.

No matter how hard he tried though Harry could never wake him up and then in the end the brunette would wake up alone in his little room at the insane asylum.

All the man could hope for is that somehow Malfoy would sense him in his dreams and come to save him...

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. It was time for him to start his campaign for minister of magic The headmaster had sent his most trusted friend to Gringotts to pull all of the funds from Harry Potter's vault and put them into his own.

A small smile graced the wrinkled face and quickly vanished again when his door flew open and Severus Snape stalked in his robes billowing out behind him.

"The goblins will not allow you access to Potter's assets." He sneared.

"What do you mean? Did you show them the letter?" Dumbledore demanded. He had sent a letter requesting the transfer because Harry had no living relatives and would have wished for the money to be donated to the school he loved so dearly.

"Mr. Potter apparently had a will." Snape began. "He left most of his belongings to the werewolf and a few other items to various people."

"I believe I'll need to have a talk with Remus then." Dumbledore smiled again. "Who else did he leave things too?"

"The goblins refused to say." Snape replied with a bored tone.

"I have a good idea anyway. Thank you Severus, that will be all." Dumbledore waved his hand. He would be paying visits to the Weasley household as well.

When the door swung shut behind him Severus let out a low growl. "That will be all indeed you fool. One day some one will take you down. I only wish it had been Potter he deserves it more than anyone." The potions master muttered on his way back to the dungeon.

AN- This chapter is also exactly as Marauder wrote it. I've made no changes to it and I own nothing at all in this chapter. I am currently working on the next chapter and will have it up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- so here is chapter three. I own nothing. Don't sue. Just enjoy. Read and Review!

Hermione sat tapping her fingers on the table, She was currently sitting at Remus and Tonks Lupin's dining room table and the latest tax decree was on the front page of the paper with a photo of Dumbledore smiling and waving from behind a podium. In the five years since the end of the war and Harry's death Dumbledore had gotten elected as minister of Magic and had used his influences to make himself a king.

He was constantly going over the heads of the Wizengamot and making decisions that weren't good for anyone other than him. The most recent being the taxes he was charging wizarding kind they were still suffering from war debts and rebuilding their lives and here this bastard was trying to tear them down again.

Everyone was so wrapped up in what Dumbledore had done for them through both wars and how well he had lead Hogwarts that few thought to question his methods. The small group seated around the table however were a different story.

Remus Lupin sat at the head of the table. Next in line was his wife Tonks and their son Teddy was playing quietly on the floor by the table. Also in attendance were George Bill and Charlie Weasley. Molly and Arthur normally occupied seats next to their sons. Ron and Ginny however lived in a world of delusion and thought everything was fine with Dumbledore in control. Neville LongBottom was glaring at the Minister on the paper while Luna Lovegood held his hand staring off into space. Draco Malfoy was there as well offering his ideas on what could be done.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was the only one that noticed or not but they really didn't have a leader. They all gathered and talked about what should or could be done but they didn't have that one person to take action and get it done. Harry would have been that person if he could see what Dumbledore had turned into.

Hermione sighed impatiently she knew this was important but she had to get going, After four years of studying Psychiatry she was starting her first internship and she didn't want to be late. Finally the meeting came to a wrap and everyone stood to make their leave Draco shrugged into his jacket walking out the door without a word to anyone and Hermione quickly called goodbyes running out the door behind him.

"Draco!" She called after him. "Wait up!"

The blonde stopped and turned squinting to see her in the morning sunlight. "Hey Mione'" He greeted as she caught up.

"Everything okay? She asked walking briskly to keep up with his longer strides as they continued down the long driveway leading away from the house..

"I'm fine why?" Draco shrugged in a not so convincing voice.

"Well for one thing you are walking down a down a dirt driveway in the middle of nowhere." She commented. "And for another you didn't greet me when you got here." She then added with a smile.

"Maybe I felt like a walk." Draco answered adding a bit of a skip to his step. Before turning to scoop her up into a hug. "How are you Hermione!" He laughed making up for not greeting her upon arrival of the meeting.

"I'm starting my first day of internship today." She beamed happily. Soon I'll be able to pay you back every dime."

"I told you not to worry about it Hermione." Draco shook his head, They'd been having this argument from day one.

"Tell me what's bothering you and I'll never speak of it again." She bargained.

"I'm just nervous that's all." He finally replied.

"Nervous about what?" Hermione continued to pry realizing she'd need to go soon she hoped he wouldn't fight her for an answer.

"I have a lunch date." He replied refusing to look her in the eye.

"That's fantastic Draco," Hermione squealed. "I'm so happy for you. I thought you well..." She trailed off blushing.

"You thought I would never get over Harry." Draco nodded putting his hands in his pockets. "I don't have the dreams anymore Hermione. I still think he was out there somewhere trying to communicate, but now I don't know. Good luck today Mione." He finished before turning on his heel apparating away.

Hermione followed suit and arrived at the hospital in plenty of time. St. Vander was one of the top private facilities in the world and she had been selected to intern there. A nurse named Melissa met her at the door.

"Welcome you must be Ms. Granger." The nurse smiled shaking her hand. "I'm Melissa come in."

Hermione entered the sterile white entryway and followed Melissa down a long hall to an office.

Hermione filled out all of the necessary paperwork before following Melissa on a tour of the facility.

Hermione was shown the activity rooms and the therapy rooms as well as the small library and the cafeteria.

After all of this Hermione got to meet a few of the patients and to speak with them. One of the patients was a boy only twelve or so who climbed up onto her knee and said "You remind me of Lemur."

"Who is Lemur?" Hermione questioned as the patients went back to their previous activities.

"Oh," Melissa frowned. "Lemur is Josiah Lee Moore. He is one of our more difficult cases." She ushered Hermione over to a closed door with a small window. She peeked in seeing a young man in a straightjacket as he slid down the wall and banged his head off the padding in a frustrated manner. She thought nothing of it until he looked up at her,

Draco's eyes shot open as a loud banging resonated through his apartment. He jumped up grabbing his wand looking around wildly. After a moment he realized it was coming from his front door a darted out to answer it. He hadn't even taken time to put on a robe.

Flinging the door open he revealed a slightly out of breath wide eyed Hermione.

"Draco, You have to help me. We have to do something, he can't stay there. Not now that I found him." She babbled coming into the house.

"Mione, what on Earth are you talking about?"Draco asked taking her arm leading her to the living room.

"He's not dead he's alive I found him." She squealed running to Draco's pensieve. Draco followed at a slower pace watching the girl siphon her thoughts into the bowl. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before sighing and diving into the memory head first.

_Hermione gasped as the young man looked up at her stubble on his chin and a mop of unruly black hair. As the man stood in a fluid motion and approached the window you could make out the cold dead green eyes under all the hair. _

Draco remembered those very same eyes when they were full of hope and determination. Thay no longer held any of that but Draco would still recognize them anywhere. He came out of the memory to Hermione looking at him expectantly.

"I have to get dressed I can't exactly go like this," He motioned to his silk sleep pants.

"Well no of course not," She replied blushing. " You wouldn't be able to see him either way he's not allowed visitors." She began rambling. "I don't even know for sure if he's Harry he goes by Lemur at the hospital. They won't let me near him to find out."

"It's him." Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd know those eyes anywhere. We have to get him out of there. I'll break him out if I have to."

"They won't let me near him because they say he's dangerous. He can be violent. According to his file he was dropped off there by his schools head Dr. Blackwell, On the same day Dumbledore announced Harry's death." She paused for a moment gauging Draco's reaction. "They said he had a problem distinguishing reality from fantasy and believed he was a famous wizard." Hermione stopped completely taking a deep breath, tears gathering in her eyes. "They've spent the last four years medicating him and putting him through therapy stomping out all he ever knew. Deleting us from his memory."

"I'm bringing him back Hermione." Draco patted her arm. "He deserves to be here." The blonde went to pull on a pair of black jeans and a hoodie. He came back with a tea tray offering tea to the girl.

"He won't know you Draco," She said sadly. "He didn't know me."

Draco smiled softly, "We will get Harry back. All of those memories are still there they just need to be brought out.

"I don't know Dray, I watched them with him today, He isn't like he was. He needs supervision all the time." Hermione bit on her bottom lip.

"I'll take care of him until we bring his memory back." Draco promised.

"And what if we can't get it back?" Hermione challenged.

"Then I will get my wish of spending life with him even if it isn't how I originally planned." Draco replied.

Hermione nodded and agreed to apparate him into Harry's room under Draco's invisibility cloak. That night after lights out at the asylum Hermione popped them into the room leaving Draco and popping back out again.

Draco moves silently to the bed stopping in shock as he heard Harry mumbling in his sleep. "Draco, Help."

Draco wanted to scoop the man into his arms and never let go but was prevented as a nurse entered the room to check on him. She picked something up from beside the pillow and shook her head leaving again.

"Lemur didn't take his meds again tonight. Should be a fun night. He's talking in his sleep again about Draco," The woman sat down and propped her feet up on the table while the other nurse glared at her.

"Leave the poor guy alone. He has no friends and no family. Wouldn't you want an imaginary friend too?"

Draco's eyes went wide Maybe Harry had truly been contacting him in his dreams all that time. Without a second thought he scooped Harry up into his arms and apparated back to his flat.

Hermione was waiting with a private physician of Draco's He had been serving the Malfoy family for years and knew how to keep a secret.

Almost as soon as Draco placed the man on the couch his eyes shot open. "Where am I who are you?" He panicked.

"Hush now Little Lemur" Hermione chirped brightly having heard many of the nurses say this. "We've brought you to a new hospital okay? And this Doctor wants to have a look at you."

"Okay," Harry agreed with a nod.

The Mediwizard did his exam before shaking his head looking at Hermione and Draco sadly. "We will probably regain his memory of the wizarding world but he may be a squib for the rest of his life."

"What do yo mean?" Draco demanded.

"He had a restraining spell on his magical core." The doctor replied. "It's a very strong one that can only be removed by a victim with an amazing amount of power or by the person who placed it to begin with. He may still have a bit of accidental magic here and there but with that block, he'll never control his magic again." The doctor gave another sad shake of his head showing himself out.

Draco was almost shaking in anger. Dumbledore would pay for this.


End file.
